Tremolite
Appearance Current Tremolite has a short and curvy build to her, she stand roughly around the same size as Amosite. Her skin color is a light lavender color. She wears her hair in a braid that runs down to around a bit past her shoulder. She does leave so of the hair out of the braid which parts to the side of her head. Her clothing is best to describe like a suit/uniform that has no sleeves, ends in shorts and has various purple patterns on it. She also wear knee high boot with the same purple patterns on it too. Fluffy areas on Tremolite include trim around her neck, waist and a large portion on each arm that runs from her wrist to her elbow. Gemstone Tremolite's gem is a square shaped gem that is located on her left hand.MORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HERE Older form(s) Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= Tremolite has had three prior forms before the current one. The last regeneration she went through was when the base was destroyed during the incident involving Crocidolite, Carnelian and Sard. Was poofed by fall debris. Cracked Unknown Data. Corrupted Unknown Data. Personality Likes: *Candy *Going on adventures with Amosite! *Sleeping *Hanging out with humans Dislikes: *Screaming and crying *Verbal fights *The fact that she is toxic to every living thing she's near *Being treated like a child *Being alone and away from the siblings Favourite Food: '''Any type of sweet candy '''Favourite Drink: '''Soda '''Favourite Colour: '''Galaxy colors, blue and pruples '''Overall personality: *Bubbly *Full of life *Very positive *Loves to cheer up and make people smile *Get frightened very easily by loud noises and yelling, *Loves freedom *Easy to command *Gentle *Naturally curious *Naive *Clueless Abilities Strengths: *She's small and she is fast, makes her a hard target to strike down *Trained to be a gem warrior *Works really well in groups with other gems Weaknesses: *Not very strong on when she actually lands a hit, she's actually quite weak *Only can do close combat and even then she not very good at *Realies a lot of having Amosite with her in order to fight, doesn't fight well alone Abilities: *Poisonous to living creatures, needs to be in prolonged contact with them to have effect Shapeshifting: *While the other gems don't know it, she pretty good at it and has been practicing that skill in secret *She can turn into humans, animals and objects Weapon Tremolite's weapon is a pair of arm blades. They are attached around where her elbows are and are pretty secured on her arms. Due to the nature of the weapon though, it can only be used in close range combat, making her the only asbestos gem that can't use their weapon in any other way. History *Add later! Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *N/A Trivia *Fusion dance style: ??? *Musical instrument: ??? *She's a small hyper child *Her name is pronouced (Trem-o-lite) Gemology *Tremolite can be found in Switerland and India and is mined still in India *It comes in many colors from white, gray, lavender/purple to even green and yellow *It is often found as a contaminant in Chrysotile, Vermiculite and Talc *Tremolite is said to be powerful and can open new pathway *It is said to help ward off sadness and depression as well as enpowering one self with inner strength Gallery Image Sample.png|SUCH A BADASS Image Sample.png|SO COOL Image Sample.png|YES ANOTHER ONE Weapon Sample.png|POOPY BUTTHOLE Category:Kindergarten